


In the End

by FallenMourningStar



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Sex, David being David, Developing Relationship, Flashbacks, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marko is adorable, Mates, Maybe more Dwayne/Paul added later, Origin Story, Possessive Behavior, Sarcasm, Star is a more willing participant, Time Skips, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenMourningStar/pseuds/FallenMourningStar
Summary: David reflects on how Marko came to be his first Lost Boy, and how the young man managed to work his way into his long-dead heart.





	1. Thou Shall Not Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is one of my first ever posted stories anywhere, and I’m not gonna lie, I’m pretty excited about it.  
So The Lost Boys is one of my favorite movies, and I’ve always loved the obvious bond and dynamic present between the boys, especially David and Marko, so I thought it might be kind of fun to write a hypothetical story about how they met and that relationship developed (taking it in a much more romantic direction as well). I’m definitely taking the brunt of my vampire lore and rules from the film, but I might be taking some liberties with things from other source materials and playing around with that a little bit as I go.  
Long story short, I had much fun writing this, so I do hope you all enjoy. And here. we. go.

** _1987_ **

In the end, Marko was always right – and it drove David insane.

Who did the curly-headed blonde think he was, tossing around accusations like that in the midst of a heated argument? So what if the accusations were true? It’s not like David was ever going to actually admit to anything.

His scowl deepened as he flew through the tranquil night air that was so at odds with his inner turmoil. Far below, the lights of Santa Carla’s boardwalk twinkled like distant memories long since stowed away. Memories that were formed and solidified 100 years ago…

In those years it had just been David and Max, the twisted caricature of the average father-son pair. Max was a wealthy merchant with a hand firmly grasped within England’s shipping trade, his “son” a respectable young societyman learning to follow in his father’s venerable footsteps.

While on the surface David appeared to be the picture of excellence and fine-breeding, underneath he was weary, and suffering from a bone-deep level of boredom and solitude.

He never would have guessed that a pair of bright, defiant green eyes had the power to heal his ailments.

**OoOoO**

It was the year 1887, and London was suffering from one of its most bitter and cruel winters in the past score of years. The ice held like a thin sheet of glass over the cobblestone streets of the city, and David couldn’t help but feel minor satisfaction as it shattered beneath his footfalls. His breath fell from between slightly parted lips to form light puffs of mist on the crisp night air.

He didn’t even know why he was out in this godforsaken cold - he didn’t need to hunt - he had just felt an overwhelming sense of restlessness, a need to get out of the townhouse that he shared with Max.

Max was, all things considered, a good guardian. But occasionally David would just reach his limit of tolerance with another being. When those instances occurred sometimes David would disappear for weeks at a time.

But he would always return.

If he were perfectly honest with himself, which he rarely was, he had come to a degree to depend on Max’s stoic presence and quiet guidance. The man had saved his life after all - or what was left of it.

His aimless wandering of the nearly deserted city took him toward the shipping docks, where unfortunate wretches were stuck working late into the night in order to unload and deliver their cargo by morning.

A clipper ship moored at the nearest dock was being removed of its cargo consisting of large wooden crates; already a stack of about a dozen sat waiting to be placed into a subsequent delivery carriage. The sides of the crates were marked in flat black letters “Dry Goods”, and David snorted with distain as his keen senses detected the true contents of the crates. Dry goods, indeed – only if the human slave trade had suddenly been judicially re-named as such.

From within the crates, David could practically _feel_ the frantic, desperate heartbeats of the trafficked humans inside. Pathetic.

He turned to walk away from the unsavory scene when a sudden commotion erupting over his shoulder gave him pause. Several choice swear words were being thrown by the sailors as a narrow, dark shape streaked over the ground toward the nearest row of dilapidated dockside buildings.

“Let ‘im go, it needn’t matter”, one burly worker growled before some of the younger men gave chase, “We already lost two on the voyage o’er – what’s one more, eh? C’mon you lot, I don’t want to be out here all night.”

The subordinate sailors shrugged and returned to the gangplank, curling their cloaks tighter about their bodies.

David however, his curiosity piqued, allowed his icy gaze to trail over the path that the escaped slave had taken. _Well, it would be a momentary diversion from boredom, wouldn’t it?_ he thought wryly as his legs unconsciously carried him in the direction of his newly acquired prey.

The noise pollution of the busy docks faded away as David wound further and further into the harborside slums, the only sound now his leather boots crunching in the fresh snow.

The scent of fear hung heavily in the air, a fragrant aroma that pulled David forward as his even, measured steps seamlessly fell away into the graceful, loping gait of a predator. It wasn’t much longer before he heard the shuddering breaths of a human huddled in the small alleyway to his left. David turned the corner, not even bothering at this point to cloak his presence from the mortal, and observed the scene before him with a calm detachment.

Crouched in the snow, wearing some of the most threadbare clothing he had seen, was a young man that looked no older than the age of eighteen. He panted softly from his previous mad sprint, his breath sending small clouds of condensation toward the heavens. A mop of curly blonde hair hung carelessly downward to obscure his features, and a hoarse voice hissed with surprising strength and venom, “If you’re here to drag me back, then you’re out of luck – I would sooner die fighting you right here than return to _that _excuse for an existence.”

He tossed his head to clear the hair from his eyes and pinned David with a defiant, hate-filled gaze.

David felt one corner of his mouth twitch upward into a smirk – this young man was……amusing him, to say the least. “I’m not with them” he drawled lazily, flicking his wrist in the general direction of the dock.

“Then who in the hell are you?” the bright green eyes watched him with heavy suspicion.

David chose to ignore the rude inquiry, instead propping himself up against the brick wall at the mouth of the alley, effectively cutting off the former slave’s only route of escape. “You know, if your master catches you, you’ll most likely be executed for insubordination” David informed him in a tone that was far too conversational for the present subject matter.

The teen sat up a little straighter, indignation strengthening his voice “I don’t have a master!” he barked. For the first time David detected a faint English accent to his vocalization – strange, usually the English human trafficking trade came from across international borders and their own foreign colonies, not from within the bounds of the country itself.

“Are you English?” David asked suddenly, unable to keep the genuine curiosity from seeping into his tone. The young man looked taken slightly aback by the sudden change in subject.

“W-what?”, he stammered.

“Are you from England, originally?” David tried again, quirking one eyebrow upward. The blonde before him hesitated briefly before nodding once. “Then how is it that you were to be put on the market, coming in on a ship from outside the country?” he prompted.

The boy’s gaze drifted downward to settle forlornly on the snow that seemed to stretch endlessly before him. “I don’t need to explain myself to some wealthy merchant like yourself” he muttered bitterly, his gaze flicking up briefly to pin David with that intense glare once more.

David chuckled softly, “You know, I followed you here with the full intention of ending your life-” the blonde stiffened noticeably at this but David continued on, “But you have proven to be most intriguing. You possess a rare air of defiance, for one who has led a life such as yours.”

David tipped his head to one side, studying the form before him. The boy was far too skinny, even for his small frame – a frame that was currently wracked with tremors due to the bracing cold. Small cuts and bruises dotted his exposed fair skin, and the shell of one eye was faintly purple from a healing blow.

Truly a pitiful little human, in stature – but in spirit?……there may very well be something worthwhile there. He had no doubt that even were he to move in to attack, the boy would go down fighting until the end, even if it was futile.

The platinum blonde furrowed his brows, considering. “What’s your name, boy?” he questioned.

“I’m not much younger than you…” he murmured sourly. David gave him a withering glare, not in the mood for these games. The boy shrank further into the snow, his clothing surely already soaked through, before he answered with no small amount of reluctance, “Marko.”

David sighed – this human was no good to him if he died of hypothermia. “Well, you’re coming with me Marko”

Green eyes widened with alarm. “What?!”

Pushing off of the wall David took a few short steps forward to place himself directly in front of Marko’s line of sight. The blonde looked even smaller and more pathetic at this range. “I could use a new servant – _servant_, not slave” he emphasized as the eyes watching him sparked again with fury, “You would be paid.” No need to mention how his previous servant had come to end his employment.

“And if I refuse?”

“Then enjoy dying out here from exposure” David shrugged as if it didn’t matter to him either way.

Marko ceased his protests then, considering the offer. If it could even be called an offer to begin with – in the back of his mind he wondered whether or not he truly had a choice in the matter.

After a heavy moment of silence he nodded with acquiescence. When he began to attempt to rise shakily to his feet, David felt an emotion that was rare and foreign to him – sympathy. Without really thinking about his actions he extended a black-gloved hand to the boy, only to be met with wide eyes.

The taller blonde rolled his eyes, “Oh come on now, I’m not going to hit you”, and without waiting for further response from his new hire, he reached down and plucked him effortlessly to his feet.

Standing at his full height Marko was only a few inches shorter than David, though narrower through the shoulders and hips, and although he did not encounter David in the most respectable of circumstances he still stood with his chin held high.

David smirked once more – this boy, Marko, was quite the fascinating little creature. Somehow, despite all the odds against him, he still held on to pride and dignity.

Once he was sure that the curly-headed blonde could stand on his own two feet and wasn’t going to topple over any time soon, he turned and began to stroll toward the mouth of the alley. “Come on.”

He didn’t turn to make sure Marko would follow – he already knew that he would.

**OoOoO**

Marko stared for a moment at the blonde man’s retreating back, caught in a frame of stunned disbelief.

Who in the world was this young man? And why had he gone out of his way to actually track and find Marko, only to offer him a job? Couldn’t he get a reward for turning him in as an escaped slave…was that what he had been referring to when he’d said that he had intended to kill Marko - that he expected Marko to be killed should he return him to the slave traders?

Marko felt as if his head was spinning, and it wasn’t just from the harsh cold ambience that surrounded them. The questions and uncertainties tugged his mind in every which way, spurning his confusion, but one thing was for certain – if he did not follow this man he would surely die out here tonight.

Taking a few unsteady steps forward Marko gradually fell into a gait that brought him even with the larger blonde. He chanced a glance up at his…savior? If he could even be called that.

One corner of the man’s lips was curled into a small smirk, as if he knew something that Marko didn’t. His eyes were the color of smooth ice, and just as cold; they gleamed with an unreadable emotion as he glanced sidelong to see Marko keeping pace with him. Marko felt very small and insignificant beside this man, and it wasn’t because of the moderate size difference between the two – this young man exuded an easy, self-assured confidence that almost bordered on arrogance, but that seemed to be there for a good reason. An air that made Marko feel almost as if he should keep his head lowered in the blonde’s presence, or walk a step behind him.

Marko refused to give in to this base urge, however. Instead, he kept his chin high and forced his weary legs by a sheer outpouring of will to match the man step for step.

He was so distracted by this intent focus that he did not notice the nearly imperceptible expanding of his companion’s smirk.

**OoOoO**

After about twenty minutes of trudging through the miserable, omnipresent snow, Marko began to feel his weary body betraying him. His trembling had reached a completely uncontrollable level, and the fresh ice on the ground stung his raw bare feet like nettles. Try as he might, he couldn’t prevent every few steps from containing a weak falter.

He felt the platinum blonde’s eyes on him, assessing him keenly, but kept his gaze stubbornly fixed forward. He may be weak, but that didn’t mean that he was going to break down and give in.

He had become so focused on the monumental effort that each shaking, individual step had become that he nearly gasped in shock when a dark, fluttering shadow filled his peripheral vision. He willed his frantic heart to settle down as he realized that it was nothing more than a heavy black trenchcoat being thrown about his shoulders. He jerked his chin around in surprise to stare wide-eyed at the taller blonde, who only offered him an amused smile at his reaction.

Marko felt dwarfed by the large coat, the shoulders much too broad for his frame. But it was blessedly warm, and actually smelled kind of good……however, he was shocked out of that thought process as his world suddenly tumbled sideways and his feet were swept unceremoniously off of the cobblestone street and out from under him.

He was pretty sure that he had let loose a much undignified squeak in the process.

Once the surrounding buildings had stopped spinning and righted themselves Marko realized that he was now being carried, like a damn prissy lady, pressed against a broad chest.

“W-what in the bloody hell are you doing?” he spluttered with outraged indignation, his limbs flailing with a pathetic amount of movement in protest. A chuckle sounded from above his head as the other man easily maintained his hold on him. “You can barely walk on your own – and I know damn well by now that you would never just come out and _ask _me for help – so I took matters into my own hands. Literally.”

Marko could feel the man’s voice vibrate with amusement through his chest – a deep sort of rumbling that he hadn’t been near enough to take notice of before. He sighed and narrowed his green eyes slightly, but he couldn’t really argue with the man’s assessment. He could have probably been to the point of crawling along in the gutter and still wouldn’t have requested aid.

The blonde smiled in that self-assured way of his when Marko offered no argument and continued on his path, picking up the speed of his stride considerably.

Once he didn’t have to rely so heavily on the limits of his own body anymore Marko realized just how bone-deep his level of exhaustion went. He felt his form melting slowly into the other’s arms and inhaled deeply, trying to even his ragged, wheezing breaths. There was that smell again……_this guy smells really good_, his sleep-deprived mind supplied with idle consideration. A lazy smile curled his lips as his head and eyelids drooped, instants from pure unconsciousness.

One important question suddenly burned to the forefront of his mind in his last moments of coherence – “What’s your name?”, he mumbled softly, half-wondering if he would even be heard.

Right as the grateful oblivion surrounded him, a single name broke through the haze. One word made solid by the firm echo of the ribcage pillowed beneath his head. “David.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! I expect to update soon, and already have the remainder of the story mapped out for the most part. I might add a couple of bonus/extra chapters if I get any good ideas or even reader suggestions, maybe adding some more about how other Lost Boys joined up and writing some more content that will take place during the movie time period, but I'll wait and see.  
For now, much love to you all! Bye!


	2. Thou Shall Not Die

David chuckled softly as the frail human in his arms fell heavily into sleep. For the first time since he had initially encountered Marko that evening, his heartbeat and breathing evened out. Shallow and weak yes, but at least still alive and steady enough.

He was made out of something strong and worthy, this one – not feeble and flighty like the vast majority of humanity that David sneered at.

David adjusted his hold on the sleeping form slightly to more firmly support his carry-on as, with an easy leap, he took flight into the frigid night sky.

**OoOoO**

Max frowned faintly as he heard the front door click open and closed softly from within the confines of his dim study. He sensed a human presence alongside David’s familiar signature.

“David?” he called quietly, waiting as he heard his ward’s footsteps trail down the hardwood floor of the hallway and in the direction of the room.

“Good evening, Max” David greeted cheerfully as he swung into view, an unconscious human curled in his arms. Max looked down at the human and sighed. “How many times must I tell you not to play with your food?”

David’s smile broadened and his silver eyes glittered with amusement, “But he’s not my food Max – he’s my new personal servant; I just hired him tonight”

_I am getting far too old for this _Max thought tiredly as he took in the human’s appearance. “What do you mean by new servant? David, he looks half dead as it is.”

A scowl briefly marred Max’s features as he pressed his glasses further up his nose. The human was far too skinny and looked malnourished. His body was curled slightly in towards David’s frame and a mop of thick curly blonde hair fell to partially obscure his closed eyes from view. Max caught David’s eye and noticed a glint of stubborn defiance to the silver, and knew in that instant that David would fight him every step of the way should he try to convince him to relinquish his possession of the human.

“I would like to keep him Max, and I would like your acquiescence, but do realize that even without it that he will still be remaining here.”

Max nodded idly – after two centuries David had gotten to the point where he was truly no longer a subservient to Max, but an equal. Max figured that he had just become accustomed to treating him as a patriarch and that it was what he was comfortable with. Max didn’t necessarily want to change that dynamic – David was a powerful, sometimes irrational, young man and it was best to not have him as an adversary.

“Alright, David” he replied, his voice as placid as always, “But where on earth did you get him?”

David actually looked sheepish at that inquiry. “I…kind of stole him from a trafficker. But, in my defense, he escaped all on his own – I just picked him up afterwards.”

Max blinked in confusion, “And why did you do that?”

His ward shrugged in response. “I had originally intended to just hunt him and be done with it, but then…” he gestured vaguely with his less occupied hand that looped around behind the boy’s shoulders, at a loss for words “He’s…different from most humans. Brave, stubborn, defiant….”

Max felt a mild surge of surprise – rarely did anyone earn David’s interest and respect. And the fact that it had been brought about by that sorrowful little creature? Perhaps he would need to reconsider his assessment of the boy. He offered David his best severe expression, “Then what are you still doing here in my doorway? Get him upstairs before he freezes to death – lord knows he doesn’t have enough meat on those bones to keep him warm.”

David’s silver eyes widened by the barest fraction before a slow smile spread over his features. “Of course, Max” he replied easily as he turned to exit the room.

In the hallway he passed Max’s personal servant, Barnabus, whose curiosity as to what was going on with his master had apparently gotten the better of him. “Barnabus, is the spare bedroom nearest to mine made up?” he questioned, pausing briefly in the hallway.

Barnabus’ brown eyes glanced at the still form in David’s arms with friendly curiosity. “Yes sir, master David” he murmured, his voice gentle and low so as to not wake the young man. The man was almost constantly kind and polite, which David assumed was why Max was so fond of him. David had only seen Barnabus angry on two occasions since Max had hired him five years previously, and they were some of his fondest memories of the man, if only because the moments were so rare and far in between. Also probably because things got broken during them, and David loved to watch the disorder from the sidelines.

“Thank you, Barnabus” he replied, continuing on his stroll down the hallway. “Let me know if you require anything more, sir” the hire called after him. David nodded lightly in acknowledgement as he disappeared around the corner and began to ascend the staircase.

**OoOoO**

Marko sighed dreamily and burrowed deeper into the warmth that was currently surrounding him. This was such a step up from that crate on that wretched ship……his eyes fluttered open with slight alarm as this thought crossed his mind – was he still on the trafficking ship? Was this feeling of warmth all just a cruel illusion borne out of desperation and desire?

But no, graciously it was not all just a dream. He was in a warm, comfortable, albeit unfamiliar, four-poster bed. Thick wooden shutters completely blocked the window on the far side of the room, so Marko only had the dimmest grasp of his surroundings.

He struggled upward from his cocoon-like swathing of blankets and comforters and grumbled slightly as his sore muscles protested at the movement. His head swam with disorientation as he racked his brain for his latest memories before he had lost consciousness. _The ship……escaping from his crate……a frantic dash through the snow……then, a young blonde man – what was his name…?_

Marko’s thoughts were broken off when, with a soft click, the door to the bedroom swung slowly inward. A handsome man who looked in his early thirties peered in through the opening doorway, and when he noticed that Marko was awake, pushed the door open fully and strode into the room with a wide smile. “You’re awake” he noted jovially, moving across the room to light several oil lamps at various intervals.

Marko observed him with mild suspicion and nodded slowly. The man approached him at an unhurried pace, as if afraid that he may startle or frighten Marko like some small animal. He stopped at Marko’s bedside and extended a hand, that smile still firmly in place. “It’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance – I’m Barnabus, personal servant to one Maxwell Barrie.”

Blinking away the remainder of his sleepy daze Marko’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Maxwell Barrie…? Where am I? Where is……?” he trailed off, unable to recall the name of the blonde from before that had ‘rescued’ him.

If at all possible, Barnabus’ smile seemed to widen “You mean master David? He lives here as well, as Mister Barrie’s ward. He’s the one that brought you here, if you recall.”

Marko’s shoulders relaxed and he nodded, “Yes, I remember.”

“Splendid” Barnabus murmured, straightening Marko’s bedcovers slightly, then turning to open the window. The heavy shutters gave way to show a twilight sky full of stars, the dying rays of the sun painting the horizon in dark purple hues. “Once you’re well and up on your feet again you’ll be working under my care for a few days to get a handle on the household, and then…” Heavy footfalls out in the hallway silenced him, and he looked up complacently in the direction of the dim doorway.

Marko almost didn’t want to hope that he would see the familiar face of the blonde – _David_, he mentally corrected himself. But he didn’t have much time to dwell on this as the aforementioned blonde walked calmly into the room. A flicker of surprise darted quickly across his face when he noticed that Marko was awake and he stopped a few paces from the bedside. “Thank you, Barnabus, that will be all for now” he murmured quietly, his eyes not leaving Marko.

“Yes, sir – is master Max awake yet?” he inquired.

“Sort of – he’s still in bed, you know he’s not all that fond of getting up at this early hour” David replied, a sly glint entering his eyes. _Early hour…? _Marko thought incredulously.

“Right you are, sir” Barnabus replied with a small smile, and with a flip of his wavy black hair he turned on his heel and exited the room.

“Hello, Marko” David greeted, addressing him for the first time since entering the room. Marko nodded at him, offering a weak greeting and feeling the irrational urge to sink further under his covers to escape that intense silver gaze. “How are you feeling?” David questioned, his head tipping just slightly to the side.

Marko swallowed, “A lot better, actually, but still kind of tired……you saved my life out there – I c-cannot thank you enough” he felt his cheeks turn pink and tipped his gaze downward, not used to having reason to show gratitude to others.

“Think nothing of it” David replied offhandedly, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. Marko noted that he was once more clad in all black, sans the heavy coat from the previous night……wait….”How long have I been asleep for?” he asked, more or less wary of the answer that he would receive.

David smiled with something akin to empathy “Three days – you nearly died out there Marko, it was a testament to your will that you pulled through that.”

Marko sank back into the pillow beneath his head with his mouth set into a grim line. “I wouldn’t have ever guessed that my health had deteriorated to that point…” he murmured with quiet dismay.

“You’ll be back on your feet in no time – you’ve been under some excellent care, if I do say so myself” he grinned mischievously, “Besides, I would be without a servant if something were to happen to you.”

A reluctant smile twisted Marko’s lips in response. “And what ever would you do?” he asked, trusting that his jesting tone would show through. He was hoping that he was reading the other man correctly, that teasing and sarcasm would be well-received. It had been a very long time since he had let his guard down enough around another person to even show a semblance of humor.

David chuckled “I just don’t know. Hold on –“he admonished, reaching up to bat Marko gently on the side of the head with a black-gloved hand, “I don’t even know how hopeless of a cause you are – but, be sure to give Barnabus hell”. The words were at odds with the teasing smile on David’s lips and Marko found himself entrapped by that disarming expression, the warm smile reaching his bright eyes.

He found himself wanting to see more of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two down! So I'm trying to keep the dialogue more period-appropriate, while still keeping to the original tone of the characters, so I think that's probably been my biggest struggle so far, but hopefully I'm doing an alright job and you guys are enjoying and looking forward to more! Always open to suggestions for future content, constructive criticism, and always open to some love also! Thanks and ta-ta for now!


	3. Thou Shall Not Fear

Marko was never one to be particularly superstitious – he had never considered himself a “believer” of the strange and supernatural. But that had been before he had come to live at the Barrie household.

For one thing, these people were _literally_ nocturnal – if the sun was up, David and Max were scarce. Even Barnabus followed their strange sleeping pattern, and as odd as it had seemed at first, after ten weeks Marko found himself entirely accustomed to it as well.

His second “day” after regaining his conscious faculties, Marko had met David’s guardian, Maxwell, or “Max” as David called him. A relatively normal-looking brunette man in his late thirties, Max had observed Marko with an almost unsettling curiosity upon their first formal introduction, as if Marko were some fascinating newly-discovered species. Max was overall quiet and mild-mannered, but Marko could tell that he was highly intelligent and analytical.

He quickly discovered that Max was the chief director of a sizeable shipping company, an occupation which seemed to demand a lot of his time during the waking nights. Barnabus was his almost constant companion, a cheery shadow that was at his every beck and call. And if he was honest with himself, Marko couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps something beyond the generic servant-master bond was going on between the pair.

But it was none of his business, and he couldn’t complain because Barnabus had been nothing but supportive and helpful with getting him acclimated during his first few days in the household. If the place could even be called a house – _manor_ would probably be a more apt term. Marko had learned quickly and seemed to impress both Barnabus and David with his dedication and efficiency.

Shortly after his joining the household, Max had also insisted that Marko begin tutoring with Barnabus to obtain some semblance of a semi-formal education. Marko was a quick study, and began to learn of history, literature, mathematics, and other cultures and languages. He even plucked around on the piano occasionally, but noted quickly that he was not a natural musical talent. David was, however, and would play elaborate melodies when he was alone in the large library and the mood struck him. Marko had taken to quietly entering the room and taking up residence in an armchair in the corner when David played, and aside from a sidelong glance in his direction the first time this had happened, David never acknowledged it.

And there was the last, and single most important segment of his new life – David. The man confused, terrified, and exhilarated Marko all at once. He was clever and sly, and could be quite ruthless and cold, such as when dealing with their business associates. There was also a certain contained vibrancy to him, with a calm and collected outer shell used to guard his multi-faceted personality, that Marko reveled in being able to see glimpses of each night. The confidence and power that he exuded sometimes left Marko feeling slightly awed, and he had to remind himself often that he was a hired hand and not a simpering slave. But for some strange reason he did not feel uncomfortable or out of sorts when he was following David’s lead. In some regard, it almost felt natural.

David’s sense of humor was also quite disarming and had taken Marko some time to get used to – whenever he smiled or laughed it almost always had a sarcastic or mocking edge to it, as if he were taunting the world at large and not caring for the consequences. That hard edge became a little softer when his teasing was directed at Marko in particular, and soon the smaller blonde was learning to return his quips in due form. It was in moments like that that he would earn a rare, genuine smile from the taller man.

But after many weeks Marko still found himself feeling slightly puzzled about several things. Most of the time if David needed to leave the lavish manorhouse or run an errand Marko would accompany him, but there were also times when he would be ordered to remain home and the nature of David’s reason for leaving was kept very discreet. Occasionally he would sense a general air of secrecy about the household – as if there were something inconspicuous going on that everyone was aware of except for him. As a personal servant, it felt a bit odd to him. He considered asking Barnabus, but worried for what the answer might be……what if the family was involved in drug trafficking? Or worse, the gangs and militia?

Max and David both could be so intense and severe at times that he wouldn’t put it past them.

So that night when Barnabus entered his room and told him that David and Max wished to speak with him in the study, he could not help the slight tremor of dread that raced down the length of his spine.

With a steadying sigh he brushed a few stray curls away from his forehead and strode out of the room.

**OoOoO**

David’s lip curled away from his teeth with a sneer as he pinned Max with a heavy glare. “He’s my servant, Max; I should be the one to tell him”

“And if he runs from the house, mortified, crying _vampire_ to the entire city of London, what will you do then?”

David’s eyes flicked downward, examining the expanse of burgundy carpet beneath their feet in the study. “Then I’ll go get him. And if eventually need be, I’ll be the one to kill him” he replied, his voice softer than before.

Notwithstanding, David did not _want _to have to kill Marko – the young blonde had grown on him considerably throughout the past months, but as with most things that fact had both pros and cons. The positive being that David had finally found a personal servant around his own age (he almost chuckled at the fallacious nature of that statement) that he actually enjoyed the company of, and did not want to wring his neck after a few hours spent in his company. Marko was bright and humorous, with a naturally sweet demeanor that he was getting less and less reserved about showing.

But the negative was glaringly obvious, as well as inevitable – if Marko were to truly be a loyal member of the household, then he would have to know the true nature of the individuals that he served. For his safety and their own. And in all seriousness how long did they expect to be able to assuage Marko’s suspicions and curiosity about the……_unique_……habits that the Barrie household kept?

David grit his teeth as he sensed Marko’s presence drawing closer and heard the nervous stuttering of his heartbeat. _Great……_they had already frightened the boy and they hadn’t even revealed anything at this point.

A quiet but firm knock sounded on the wooden door to the study and Max gave David a pointed look.

David rolled his shoulders once and crossed the study to answer it. The light from the room poured out into the dim hallway, revealing the object of their conversation.

Marko looked up at David with wide, owlish eyes, his hands wringing marginally in front of him the only outward indication of his nervousness.

“Hello, Marko” David greeted with the ghost of a fond smile gracing his lips. When the curly-headed boy returned his greeting reservedly David was once again struck by just how innocent he looked – it had to be the eyes; Marko had large eyes, the kind of eyes that made you wonder if the person was wearing an astonished or quizzical expression, until you realized that they were just simply looking at you. They were the kind of innocent eyes that sometimes made David forget the strength of character and personality that Marko possessed – the young man just seemed so gentle at times, in both behavior and appearance.

But the boy could be given to vigor and fire at times as well – several weeks previously, when David had been meeting with one of Max’s less-amiable contacts, he had gotten to witness this particular character trait of Marko’s firsthand. In the man’s defense, David _had _been quietly mocking him with snide and derisive comments, but he deserved it – he had cheated Max, and David had been sent in as discreet intimidation to put him in his place once more. David had intended for the indirect version of intimidation to go smoothly, to not reach a hitch with the human associate – but the man had been much more volatile than he had anticipated.

Before he truly had time to track at what point the conversation had gone amiss, the man was right before him, beet-red with anger and bellowing in his face with breath that smelt of bourbon. David had felt his eyes flash with veiled hostility, his hands curling into claws that had the power to crush the life from the miserable excuse for an administrator with scarcely an effort. But no sooner had the man moved toward David than he was being thrown roughly away by a riled Marko.

Marko pinned him to the wall, hands balled in the collar of his shirt, with a surprising amount of strength. His green eyes flashed with an irate validation as he growled in a low, venomous voice, “You would do well to show my master some respect, sir”, the last word coming out as a soft snarl. There was something about the gleam in his eyes, the slow sadistic smirk that wound across his lips, that had the man nodding with apprehension and offering a hasty apology to David.

Now those same green eyes were regarding David with a shy anxiousness. “You wanted to see me, sir?” he questioned, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

David nodded, stepping aside so that Marko could enter the room, “Yes, please come in, Marko”

Marko took several short steps forward that effectively placed him near the center of the room. From his seat behind the desk Max greeted Marko with a composed nod. David strode around him and pulled one of the armchairs further away from its position facing the desk and beckoned for Marko to sit down. The young hire followed his directive and took a seat delicately on the edge of the leather chair, with David moving to occupy the chair beside his.

“Marko”, Max began, sure to keep his voice as unruffled and serene as possible, “You’ve already become a valued member of our household in a relatively short amount of time, but there are a few things that David and I would now like to discuss with you”. He rested his elbows on the desktop and steepled his fingertips together level with his nose so that his eyes seemed to peer over them to scrutinize Marko. He faintly nodded in David’s direction, successfully passing the command of the conversation on to the platinum blonde.

David drew in a steady breath before his silver eyes flicked over to meet Marko’s curious stare. “I’m sure you’ve noticed in your time spent here some of the more, shall we say, _unconventional_, living routines of the household”. Marko nodded somewhat in reply, hesitant to reveal the full extent of his reservations.

David sighed “Alright, I’m going to try and make this as simple and straight-forward as possible. Max and I…we’re not human” he proclaimed this as if it marked no cause for concern.

Marko felt his eyes widen in reaction to David’s declaration. “And what precisely is that supposed to mean?” he murmured, his voice going hoarse in the taut situation.

David looked marginally energized as he continued, “Do you believe in the supernatural Marko? Vampires, werewolves, witches, shapeshifters…?”

Marko opened his mouth to form a reply before realizing that he had none, and closed it again with a soft click of teeth. He had thought that his answer would have been an easy ‘_no’_, but now…

He swallowed despondently and tried once more, “I thought they were all just myths…legends…”

“There is some truth in all myths and legends” David replied mildly.

“But……no….that’s, irrational – it’s not possible!” Marko was sitting up in his chair now, his spine as straight as a board.

“I can assure you Marko, it is.”

“But-“

“There is also no room for dispute here. The facts are certain and the proof substantial. We”, he gestured between himself and Max, who had remained silent throughout this entire exchange “believe that if you are to remain on hire here then you have a right, and frankly a necessity, to know. Barnabus is already well-informed of our nature, but remained evasive on the subject under our direct request.”

Marko wanted nothing more at that point than to sink into the floorboards and disappear from the room. How was he expected to handle this? If it was indeed true, which he had strong inkling that it was, what then? Would he continue to work for David as normal? And if it wasn’t true then he was in the unfortunate predicament of working for a family that was absolutely insane. Perhaps it was almost a combination of both.

“Please try to calm your heart – you’re unnerving me a bit, I don’t want to be sending you into cardiac arrest” David remarked in a tone that was far too casual for the words he had just spoken.

Marko’s expression took on an edge of disturbed incredulity, “Y-you can hear my heartbeat? What exactly _are_ you?” he demanded. In any other situation he would feel contrite for abandoning all pretenses of respect and formality toward his employer, despite their growing friendship, but he figured the unusual circumstance would forgive him of that minor offense.

“We’re both vampires”, David pronounced in an unapologetic tone, “But if it makes you feel any better, Barnabus is very much human”.

Marko was pretty sure that he had made a slight choking sound at that revelation, but was determined to recover. “With all due respect, sir, I’m beginning to question your mental faculties” he replied with an eerie degree of calm that surprised even himself.

“Are you?” David queried, a heavy lilt of amusement to his tone.

Marko nodded, “You do realize how absurd this entire conversation sounds…” he glanced down at his hands in his lap, twisting his fingertips absently.

“Does it?”

Marko tilted his chin upward to meet David’s unblinking stare, and felt his blood run cold. The person in the chair opposite him still looked like David, and yet at the same time seemed entirely different. The previously silver eyes had gone an incandescent shade of bronze, rimmed with a burning crimson. His features seemed sharper somehow, giving the contours of his face a predatory quality. As Marko caught his gaze one corner of David’s lips curved upward and pulled away from his teeth, revealing a long, curved canine that tapered to a gleaming point.

Marko felt strangely light-headed and detached from his body, his pulse pounding in his ears, as he struggled to make some form of sense out of his conflicting thoughts and vision. That was the face of a killer……someone that could take a life and feel no remorse, someone that was ruled by cold calculation and instinct.

“Very subtle, David…” he dimly heard Max mutter sarcastically from some faraway place.

“Well he wasn’t going to believe me otherwise – he’s far too stubborn”. The voices were muffled, as if Marko had placed his head underwater. The focus faded from his gaze, but he felt like perhaps he was still facing in David’s general direction.

“You didn’t have to daze the boy – look at him, he hasn’t moved since you apparently decided that the best option would be to mortify him. I knew you would be too brash to do this correctly…”

The voices continued to argue on in the backdrop as Marko’s short-circuited mind fought to regain its composure. Was he going to die here? Did they hire him just to kill him? But then why had he been safe and alive for the past months…?

He gradually became aware of the fact that his name was being called.

“Marko – oh, for Christ’s sake – Marko!” firm hands gripped the collar of his shirt and shook him lightly.

“Hmm…?” he mumbled incoherently, his gaze snapping back into focus to meet a pair of silver eyes level with his own.

“Marko?” David prodded deliberately, his hands still grasping the fabric at the sides of Marko’s neck. He had moved so that he was crouched on the floor beside Marko’s chair, being careful not to crowd the nervous young man too much.

Marko met his gaze steadily and remarked in a dull voice “So you’re going to kill me now, yes?”

David stared at him in stunned silence for the length of his stuttering heartbeat before he threw his head back and burst into laughter. _Well…that’s rather sadistic of him…_Marko thought hollowly. Although…David’s laugh usually had a marginal caustic edge to it…this laugh was the different, less common one - it sounded truly genuine. Marko almost smiled in response, enjoying the sound despite his apprehension. But instead he forced himself to sit in silence and waited for David’s laughter to cease.

When David realized that Marko did not seem amused alongside him, he stopped and met his gaze quizzically. “Wait, you were serious?” he asked, one brow quirking upward.

“Well isn’t that what you do? I thought vampires killed people to survive.”

David snorted. “Why would I keep you in my home for several months if I planned on killing you? Wouldn’t it have made more sense for me to just get that over with from the start?” He rolled his eyes “And we don’t _have _to kill people to survive – we just need blood, dying doesn’t necessarily have to be a part of the equation.”

Marko blinked at him with the innocence back in those damned green eyes. “Marko” David articulated slowly, “I don’t _want_ to kill you. And I don’t plan on doing so either. Believe it or not, I like having you around” he reached up and playfully batted Marko on the side of the head, attempting to ease some of the boy’s worries.

The curly-haired youth offered him a shaky smile in response, and David sensed some of the tension leaving his body as his frame relaxed.

Max chose that moment to speak up “Marko” he waited until the blonde turned to meet his gaze, “we understand if, given the circumstances you no longer wish to continue your employment here, but if that is the case then we must reserve the right to erase your memory of your time spent here.”

Marko’s eyes went wide. Forget the place that he was beginning to think of as his home? Forget his growing friendship with Barnabus, and the tranquil security that Max offered? Forget David?

Before he had even realized that his subconscious had made the decision for him, Marko found that he was rigorously shaking his head. He decided to amend that action by adding in a low voice, “If my life is in no immediate danger, then I would prefer to stay here. That is, if you will have me.”

Max smiled broadly “Certainly – now if you two will excuse me, there is some business that I must attend to”. He rose from the desk and stretched, the joints in his back popping, and exited the room.

“Are you alright, Marko?” David asked in a quiet voice, still not having moved from his kneeling position on the floor beside Marko’s chair.

“I just…..this is all so strange and…and surreal” Marko replied with confused eyes.

“Do you have any questions you would like to ask me?”

“Are you alright with me doing that?”

David shrugged, nodding curtly in confirmation. “I figure I owe you that much.”

Marko’s eyes took on a strange, enthusiastic light and he leaned forward in his seat toward David. “What’s it like, being a vampire?”

The vampire in question blinked at him in minor surprise, not expecting any such level of fascination, when his usual smirk took over once more. “It’s incredible – sleep all day, stay up all night, never grow old, never die. It’s a special kind of liberation and vitality that humans will never experience, Marko.” David stood up, allowing this statement to sink in, and reclaimed his seat in the armchair beside Marko’s.

Marko seemed to be considering his words, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as David watched him calmly and waited for him to speak again. “So, umm…how old are you exactly, sir?”

David held up a hand and shook his head. “I’ve told you time and time again, Marko, stop with the ‘sirs’, especially now – all the truth has been laid out before you – I think that warrants you being allowed to call me by my first name”. A beautiful, genuine smile spread across Marko’s features and David felt his eyes soften in response.

“David” Marko corrected himself, knowing that he was doing a poor job of containing his smile at all. He loved being able to say aloud that name that he found himself thinking of so often.

“Good boy” David chuckled “And I happen to be twenty-one years old……I have been for about two hundred years, give or take a decade.”

Marko stared at him in astonishment, his brows hitting his hairline, “No kidding?”

“Not at all – Max turned me in 1657, during Sweden’s Second Northern War. That’s where I was born, you see, in 1636. I lost both of my parents during the war, and Max found me and took me in when I was nineteen – two years later he decided to turn me and the rest is, as they say, history”

Marko’s mind reeled. “So that would make you…two hundred and fifty-one. Astonishing……Well, you look good for such an old codger” he grinned.

David rolled his eyes and smiled despite himself. “You’re a fool, Marko.”

“Yes, but you’re stuck with me now, David.”

The platinum blonde laughed “I think I’m alright with that.”

**OoOoO**

Gradually Marko began to feel his relationship with David shift and strengthen even more over the next several weeks. They had had many long conversations about the nature of vampirism, and the varied and many abilities, and hangups, that David and Max possessed. With the last big secret out between them, David seemed even more comfortable and open in Marko’s presence. Marko relished their time spent together, and greatly enjoyed seeing more and more beyond the aloof exterior that the vampire normally kept himself shielded by.

Of course there was still THE secret, David’s not-so-innocent inklings toward Marko that had been present since he had first lain eyes on him, but that could wait. David had nothing but time, and he was enjoying his time building and deepening his rapport with Marko.

Meanwhile down the hall, a young blonde had heated dreams of crimson eyes and ironic smirks.

**OoOoO**

“David?”

“Yes, Marko?”

“…Have you killed a lot of people?”

“Yes, Marko.”

Marko paused from writing on the Latin assignment that Barnabus had tasked him with, papers strewn about him from where he lay on the floor in the smaller study on the second story. “What’s that like?”

David glanced up at him from the ledger that he was currently reviewing. Tossing a lock of what Marko now knew was his naturally-colored hair out of his eyes, he considered his options before responding with clear honesty. “It’s empowering, knowing that you have that much command over whether someone will live or die. Knowing that with little more than a snap of your fingers you can end a life. It’s exhilarating and addictive.”

Marko was amazed that he felt no trepidation or abhorrence at that blunt statement, but just a further fascination with David and the nature of his existence. He had avoided this particular subject for the past several weeks, not wanting to push too far or to offend, but it seemed that that was not an issue with them, and he felt it as good a time as any to bring it up now. He nodded in acknowledgement of David’s answer, already forming the next question in his mind. “So then how often do you need……” he trailed off, wondering how best to word this.

David gave him a toothy grin as if reading his mind “To feed?”

“Well, yes.”

David propped a foot up on the desk, leaning back in his chair and stroking one hand over the stubble on his chin. “Ordinary food can help to sustain us for several days at a time, but we do need to feed on human blood about once every five to seven days…younger vampires need to more often than that, for the first couple of months at least.”

Marko inhaled quietly in comprehension, “And that’s why periodically I’m not allowed to go out with you when you leave the house at night…”

“Precisely. When a vampire is given to their more base instincts, especially when they’re hunting, any bystander could be in jeopardy – I wouldn’t compromise your safety like that.”

“Is it difficult to maintain control of those instincts? In all of the legends, vampires seem very liable to give in to them.”

“It’s all a question of practice – mind over matter. But yes, sometimes it is very difficult.” He looked at Marko with contemplation in his eyes, “Does that trouble you?”

Marko mulled over this question for a moment and the answer came readily to him. “No, it doesn’t”.

David felt a flash of respect for the boy and busied himself with the paperwork on the desk in front of him to mask the emotion. He had chosen well, Marko was indeed a unique human being.

**OoOoO**

Two hours later with a dramatic flourish Marko tossed aside his completed Latin essay; he had to admit, he was quite proud of the amount of effort he had put in and felt impressed with the end result.

He turned with a wide grin to announce his accomplishment to David only to find that the blond vampire had fallen asleep at the desk, his arms folded to pillow his head above the mahogany surface.

Feeling a spark of mischief, Marko slid from his chair and exited the room as silently as possible, heading down the stairs and toward the back of the house. Upon entering the spacious kitchen he headed straight for the spice pantry, speculating as to whether or not it would even contain the item he was seeking. He flashed a smile of victory when his questing hands closed around a single bulb of garlic.

As he was turning to leave the room he nearly crashed into Barnabus walking in through the swinging door. He flushed with embarrassment and muttered a quick apology, rapidly side-stepping the black-haired man. Barnabus took one look at his guilty, crooked smile and raised an eyebrow, shaking his head in amusement at the boy. “Whatever prank you’re planning on trying on master David, believe me, it won’t work. You can never pull anything over on those vampires – but by all means, continue on.”

Marko snickered, his shoulders bouncing lightly, “I’ll figure out something eventually Barnabus, I’ve got nothing but time” he called jovially as he swung through the doorway and out of sight.

As soon as Marko reached the stairwell he began moving as stealthily as possible. When he had left David had still been asleep, but he didn’t really know what to expect when it came to how keen a vampire’s sense of hearing was. David had mentioned that it was extremely acute, but Marko hadn’t had an opportunity to test that scope yet.

He slid in through the still-open study door to see David in the same position in which he had left him. Marko smiled fondly from the doorway, caught slightly off-guard by just how harmless and chaste David looked in his sleep; his features were completely relaxed, his dark blonde eyelashes fanning out across his pale cheeks as several wayward locks of his white-blonde hair tried to slip past his cheekbones.

David may have always seemed collected and charismatic, but there was always an underlying intensity to his persona. He looked oddly vulnerable with that feature now absent.

Marko was broken out of his reverie when he recalled his previous ploy of mischief and he began to creep silently across the room, his feet not making a sound on the wooden flooring. Once he had reached the desk and stood just beside David’s shoulder, he glanced down at the garlic clove in his hand, considering.

“Whatever you’re thinking about doing, don’t” a toneless voice suddenly commanded and Marko nearly jumped out of his skin and into the ceiling. He reeled backward several paces, his green eyes wide. “David! You nearly scared the life out of me” he exclaimed.

The blonde raised his head from the desk, a humorous gleam in his silver eyes. “Who’s the one approaching the sleeping vampire with garlic?”

Marko spluttered, “When did you even wake up?”

“When you got close enough that I could damn near _feel_ the thudding of your heartbeat. You’re about as stealthy as a locomotive, you know”, David chuckled confidently.

“Oh that’s it, you’re eating this garlic” Marko mock-snarled, leaping in the direction of the vampire with his garlic-wielding hand outstretched……only to be met with any empty chair.

A dark laugh behind him had him wheeling around to find David standing at the opposite end of the room, his arms crossed over his chest and an arrogant smirk covering his handsome features.

“That is entirely not fair” Marko grumbled, his eyes astonished.

“Hmm…I don’t see a problem with it” David’s smirk widened. “Now give me the garlic, Marko” he extended his hand to take the spice away.

Marko smiled brazenly, “Make me.”

David’s eyes narrowed at the challenge and Marko suddenly found himself being tackled to the floor by the heavier form. His breath left his lungs with a soft ‘_ooof’_, but he refused to give up that easily. Using the surprising reserve of strength that his slender body housed he flipped the vampire off of him, the garlic still clutched tightly in his fist. He laughed breathlessly at the stunned expression on David’s face and was promptly tossed to the floor once more, the pair becoming a wrestling jumble of disarray in the middle of the study.

Soon David was able to trap Marko’s surprisingly agile form beneath his larger body, and with an easy flick of his wrist removed the garlic from Marko’s hand and tossed it carelessly across the room. It rolled into a corner with a soft clatter. Marko’s chest rose and fell rapidly, his breathing heavy as he looked up at David with bright, energized eyes. “You” David remarked, tapping Marko lightly on the end of the nose, “are a nuisance.”

Unthinkingly Marko tilted his chin upward to nip playfully at the tip of David’s finger. “You enjoy it” he retorted, his breath still coming out in soft pants.

David gazed down at him inquisitively. “Mmm” he hummed noncommittally, realizing belatedly that he was still perched over Marko’s ribcage, holding the young man down. But Marko didn’t seem to be complaining.

David got the highly irrational and wholly inappropriate urge to reach down and touch Marko’s face, wondering if the flesh of his cheeks and jawline was as soft as it appeared. Wondering how warm and smooth the rest of his body would be…

“David -” Marko whispered, steadily meeting his gaze, one of Marko’s hands moving slightly upward to grip at David’s ankle. David tilted his head inquiringly, silently urging him to continue. “Your eyes…” he murmured, his own eyes holding a mixture of curiosity and concern. David froze, his entire body going still, and realized that, yes, his eyes had shifted without his immediate knowledge. He hissed in a breath and willed them to return to their normal state. Once he was sure that they had complied he pulled away from Marko with a smooth deliberation, helping the young man to his feet.

“I’m sorry…” he muttered, feeling slightly disoriented.

“No, it’s fine” Marko assured him hastily, “But, what happened? Are you alright?”

David nodded absently, his perplexed mind already miles away. “I think so – will you please excuse me…” Without waiting for a reply he strode quickly from the room and away down the hall into his own bedroom, shutting the door securely behind him.

**OoOoO**

What the hell had just happened? David hadn’t lost any semblance of control such as that in years, no – decades. And suddenly here he was, slipping to the mercy of his instincts for no reason at all?

What had even happened to cause that? He had just been playing with Marko……rough-housing like amiable companions would sometimes do……but then everything had changed and he had thought about how much he wanted to be able to freely touch Marko.

His instincts seemed to have risen up at that point, but what part of them? And to what extent?

Did he want to bite Marko? No! Of course not! That would put him in grave danger……but if David were completely honest with himself, the thought had crossed his mind before, what it would be like to bite Marko…David grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, wishing to will the thoughts from his brain.

But if he were to continue along this trail of honesty, he knew deep down that it was something beyond that. He found Marko quite aesthetically pleasing, of course – beautiful, even, and very tempting and enticing. He sometimes found himself staring for too prolonged a time at long, slender legs, or at the slight and gentle curve of a hip, the way Marko would worry his lips when lost in thought…

And the way the boy often seemed so naïve and innocent……David felt a fierce protective surge over him, a desire to keep him safe from any and all threats. He knew without a doubt that he would coolly and efficiently dispose of anything that came too close to Marko with an even remotely malicious intent.

David sat on the edge of his bed and buried his head in his hands, a forlorn groan working its way up his throat. This could not be happening……how was he ever supposed to deal with this?

**OoOoO**

Marko blinked with bewilderment as David disappeared through the doorway as a swirl of dark fabric. What had just happened? They had been lightheartedly grappling, no real stock placed in the “fight”, when without warning David’s eyes had changed as he had seen them do previously.

But the oddity was that, while earlier David had obviously been in command of the transformation, he had not seemed to notice at all this time when his eyes had flashed to the smoldering sunburst that Marko knew was a mark of his vampirism.

Also, instead of frightening him, the burning predatory gaze had sent a thrill of adrenaline down Marko’s spine. David had looked, dare he say, breathtaking – stunning and enticing, while at the same time formidable and lethal.

And all of that attention and power had been fixated on Marko and Marko alone.

He had been entirely breathless, and it hadn’t been from the wrestling.

His hand had unconsciously gripped at the vampire’s ankle, desiring any kind of contact he could get with his arms pinned as they were. In that moment David had leaned infinitesimally closer to Marko, his nearly white hair fanning outward like a glowing aura.

Marko had wanted him to move closer still, silently begging him forward. He had whispered David’s name unthinkingly, ensnared by those eyes.

But in the back of his mind a small amount of concern reared its head – why had David’s eyes changed? Was he alright – what if something was wrong with him? What if it was Marko’s fault?

“Your eyes…” he gently drew attention to them, hoping for the best. David’s entire frame went rigid above him, his two-toned eyes growing round and confused. David seemed to struggle with himself for just a moment before they returned to their familiar polished silver.

Marko wanted nothing more than to reassure David – to pull him close and run his hands down his furrowed brow until he relaxed again – but his words had gracelessly failed him and David had left, obviously unsettled.

From the distance he heard the door to David’s bedroom click shut.

Marko stood up shakily, walking quickly to his own room. He sat up against the headboard of his bed, pulling his knees toward his body and resting his elbows on them. With a dejected sigh he rested his head in his hands. He had no right to think of David in that manner anyway – David had been born for supremacy and deference, for his life of power and nightfall. Marko had been lucky to have been born, the child of meager vagrants that couldn’t afford to support him and so had sold him. David was a striking, ethereal, immortal being, and deep down Marko knew he would never be worth more than the slave he had for so long been.

**OoOoO**

“Marko?”

It was nice, hearing David call his name so gently, even if it was only in his dreams.

“Come on, Marko, wake up.”

What? Why would he do that? While he was awake he could never deserve David’s affections, but maybe, just maybe, in sleep……

“_Wake up._”

That was it, one simple, cool command sent straight into his mind, and his eyes fluttered open with obedience all on their own.

“Huh?” he gasped eloquently, realizing with a start that he had apparently fallen asleep, curled on his side in a defensive huddle. A shadow of motion caught his eye and he became aware of David’s calm presence leaning over him. He sat up quickly, folding his legs beneath himself.

David perched on the edge of the bed next to him, his expression one of patient concern, “Are you alright, Marko?”

Marko shook a few stray curls away from his eyes. “I’m sorry, sir, I must’ve nodded off…” It was an effort to force the formality into his tone when he wanted nothing more than to allow himself to be at ease in familiarity with David.

David’s brows knitted together, “I thought I told you, stop with the ‘sirs’.”

Marko frowned, “I have no right to – I-I’ve upset you…”

David stopped him by placing his entire hand, flat-palmed, over Marko’s face, his expression unamused. Marko huffed with ire, pulling away. David’s expression gentled slightly, “You didn’t upset me, Marko – that wasn’t your fault.”

Marko stared at the floor gloomily. “Then what happened?”

David sighed and glared pointedly away from Marko, gaze unfocused on a corner of the room. “That was a prime example of my being in denial of my emotions, and my instincts deciding to take matters into their own hands…”

Marko lifted his head and looked up at David with confusion written across his green eyes. “What?”

“You really are quite dense, aren’t you?” David deadpanned, still not quite meeting his eyes.

“I am not!” Marko squawked in outrage. David couldn’t help but grin at his reaction.

“Then why can’t you see it?” he softly inquired, his gaze finally flicking upward to meet Marko’s own.

Marko swallowed audibly, his cheeks flushing slightly. David smiled wickedly at his sudden timidity, leaning closer to intentionally crowd him. Emotions were difficult, they made him feel vulnerable. But if there was a bit of a taunt to it, a bit of a threat even, where he could play predator……well then, he was more in his element.

“D-David-” Marko stuttered, his eyes filling with a mixture of surprise, nervousness, and an overarching light of hope.

“Why can’t you see how different you are Marko? How unique? How desirable…” the last words came out as a soft purr. He placed a hand lightly on Marko’s knee and relished the sound of his heartbeat accelerating.

Marko squirmed slightly, wanting to reach out and touch David, but wondering if he really should or not. He was feeling intoxicated from David’s sheer presence – his scent, his close proximity, his hand on his knee, his eyes that were currently gazing so intently at Marko…

David leaned forward further and brought his free hand up to cup Marko’s jawline, finally closing the last of the distance to press his lips to Marko’s.

Marko jerked slightly in surprise, unable to believe that this was really happening to him, before he relaxed with a soft sigh. He shifted slowly from his previous cross-legged position to rest on his knees, sliding closer to David. Bringing his hands up, he rested one on David’s shoulder and carded the other through the silky hair at the base of his neck, pressing his torso closer to the taller blonde.

David smiled against his lips and wrapped his arm that wasn’t currently occupied with holding Marko’s jaw around his torso. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, running his tongue along the seam of Marko’s lips. Marko gasped softly against his lips and allowed David’s tongue access, the vampire taking effortless dominance of the kiss. His tongue roamed the inside of Marko’s mouth, learning the space and memorizing the taste of the human.

Annoyed at his inability to get any closer to David in their current position, Marko made what he would later consider a very bold move. He firmly pushed the vampire backward a bit more, and then swung his own leg over David’s lap to straddle him. He gripped David’s collar tightly with both hands, pressing his torso flush against David’s own, grinding their hips together. The older male groaned, his hands running down Marko’s shoulders and sides to come to a rest on his hips, pulling Marko against him in steady, rocking strokes.

Marko broke the kiss, tipping his head back, and gasped as his erection brushed against David’s. David took the opportunity to bury his face in the side of Marko’s neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses and hot sweeps of tongue in his wake. Whether out of curiosity as to how Marko would respond to it, or some carnal need, he permitted his fangs to elongate from where they were beginning to ache in his jaw. He gently allowed the curved lengths to run against the side of Marko’s neck as he continued to pepper him with kisses, and the human did not disappoint.

Marko let out a broken gasp, his back arching as he tipped his head back even more. His hands flew to the back of David’s head and neck, fingers carding through his hair to grip tightly as he urged him closer. David nearly snarled at the reaction, more turned on than he could remember being in a very long time, suddenly wanting nothing more than to sink his fangs into the soft flesh right in front of him. Marko had wondered on more than several occasions what that would be like, being at the mercy of the predator, willingly giving himself over to all that David was.

“David…please” Marko moaned softly, still rolling his hips slowly in David’s lap, “Please, do it…”

David groaned against Marko’s neck, a hand coming up to cradle the back of Marko’s head and hold him steady. He could do this…Marko trusted him, and he would never harm him, and if he was reading things correctly then they both wanted this so much that it _burned_.

He slowly pressed the tips of his fangs into the flesh before him, feeling it give way easily under the firm pressure. The heady flavor of Marko’s blood hit his tongue and he growled deeply with satisfaction, pulling gently on the vein he had opened. Marko let out a high-pitched whine, going tense for a moment before pressing himself even closer against David, his hands carding through his silken hair.

One of David’s hands ran down the front of Marko’s torso, brushing against his slim chest and stomach, coming to rest above the clasp of his trousers. He hurriedly undid the fastener, pushing layers of fabric out of the way until his hand brushed against Marko’s straining erection. He wrapped his hand around the firm flesh, pulling it free and stroking the warm smooth shaft with an unhurried pace. Marko gasped loudly and swayed his hips in time with David’s strokes, faint murmurs falling from his lips as David’s tongue continued to caress the side of his neck.

With a shudder David pulled away, licking the small wounds closed. Marko grabbed his face and kissed him firmly, sliding his tongue back into the vampire’s mouth and tasting the faint iron remnants of his own blood. Faster than Marko could track, David lifted and flipped them so that Marko’s head rested against his pillow, and David hovered over him, his hand never ceasing its ministrations.

David rested his forehead against Marko’s, panting against his open mouth. “Are you alright, Marko?” he asked in a faint voice.

“God, yes, don’t stop….take these off” Marko responded, pawing at the clothing on David’s shoulders. The larger blonde pulled back with a chuckle, shrugging out of his jacket and undoing the buttons of his shirt. Marko stared openly as his toned and pale torso was revealed, and David caught his gaze and ordered “You too” in a low voice, his eyes still that strange golden-crimson. Marko hastily complied, divesting himself of his shirts and kicking his trousers the rest of the way off and onto the floor.

David smiled and returned to him, pushing Marko’s legs apart and coming to rest between them. Marko’s thudding heart was like music as he took both of their leaking shafts in hand and stroked them swiftly, catching the moisture that beaded at the tips with swipes of his thumb.

“Marko, do you keep any kind of oil in here, for certain…activities?” David asked with a pointed look at where his hand currently was moving. Marko blushed and reached over to the corner of the mattress, pulling a small bottle of polishing oil from beneath it.

David grinned and grabbed the bottle, quickly coating several of his fingers with the clear oil. “Just relax….” He whispered against Marko’s lips, claiming them in a gentler kiss as his hand dipped between Marko’s legs and circled the small opening there. He rubbed his finger softly against the ring of muscles, spreading the oil around a bit, before dipping the tip of his finger just slightly inside. Marko tensed somewhat at the foreign feeling, but David nuzzled at the underside of his jaw and murmured a gentle “_Shhh_, love…you’re safe, you’re alright”, and he felt his body relax beneath him. David’s finger slipped the rest of the way inside and he curved it and stroked, until Marko tensed for a completely different reason. “Ohh David, there…” he sighed breathily, his legs falling further open.

“That’s it, Marko, I have you, you’re mine…” David encouraged, his voice gone more tender than Marko had ever imagined it could. He added a second finger and continued to twist and stroke, gently stretching the muscles there for him. By the time he added a third finger Marko was writhing against the pillow, his soft blonde curls a halo about his head. David thought he looked beautiful and told him so, leaning in to kiss him hard while deliberately pressing down against his prostate, catching the ensuing cry from Marko against his open mouth.

David pulled back and withdrew his fingers, catching Marko’s gaze as he covered his stiff member with the oil, seeing desire and reverence in the bright green eyes before him. He returned to Marko and leaned with one arm above his head, guiding himself to his entrance with the other. The head of his shaft entered the slender body beneath him, and Marko moaned breathily. He was completely relaxed, wanting this, wanting David. He was safe with David. He belonged to David.

Marko groaned as David slid the rest of the way inside, his full length pressing against his soft inner walls, and his hips coming to rest against Marko’s thighs. David kissed him tenderly and began to thrust with long, deep, slow movements, making Marko’s toes curl. He could feel every thick inch as it left his body and then returned on a single smooth slide, David’s hot breaths against his ear. Marko began to meet his thrusts, using what little leverage he could manage to rock himself up to meet his hips’ insistent movements. With a particularly solid thrust David hit right on Marko’s prostate, causing him to jolt with pleasure.

Marko tossed his head back and whined loudly, his legs coming to lock behind David’s back as he urged him on. David increased the speed of his thrusts, hitting that pleasurable spot inside of Marko’s body over and over again and causing the smaller male to shake and gasp his name.

“Harder, God, please, David!” Marko moaned, his arms looping around David’s shoulders. David happily complied, pulling nearly all the way out of the tight channel before thrusting back in with unyielding strokes. They were both so close, he could feel it, his body beginning to tense in response to Marko’s clutching around him. With a soft hiss he buried his fangs once more into the same side of Marko’s neck.

Marko nearly wailed and David felt his warm release on their stomachs, his body shuddering rhythmically around him. With a low growl David followed right behind him, pulling Marko’s hips flush against his own and emptying himself deep into the warm and willing body beneath him.

David could just about taste the euphoria singing through Marko’s blood, and let out a soft purring sound. He extracted his fangs, this time less about feeding and arousal and more about ownership and claiming. He licked the wounds closed as gently as he could, knowing that Marko’s neck would soon be sore from the two bites. When he pulled back slightly to gaze down at the smaller male, however, he didn’t seem to mind. Marko’s eyes were slightly glazed and serene, feeling the high from the orgasm and from being willingly fed from. David smirked and kissed him again before pulling back, which finally caused some more awareness to flicker back into Marko’s gaze.

He pulled out of Marko’s body, causing a small sound of complaint from the blonde, before rising completely and wrapping a blanket around himself. Marko looked slightly alarmed at the fact that David might be leaving, but he quickly silenced him “You need some sugar in your bloodstream now, and we need a towel to clean up. Stay there, let’s not try to scandalize Max or Barnabus any more than we have to” he added with a smirk as he quickly opened the door and disappeared from sight. David returned far more quickly than should have been possible, handing Marko a large cup of tea loaded with sugar, and then gently cleaning him off with a damp towel.

David sat on the edge of the bed then and gazed at Marko as he had when the whole evening had begun, “Are you alright? I – I hadn’t really planned on any of this….it all came out at once and I couldn’t control it and….” David trailed off, his gaze falling to trace the grains in the wooden floorboards.

“You….you’re not saying you didn’t mean for this to all happen though, right?” Marko questioned softly, his green eyes open and vulnerable, awaiting David’s response with barely-restrained hope.

“Of course not!” David replied quickly, his frosted eyes flicking back to Marko. He leaned closer to him on the bed “I’ve felt this way for a while Marko, the whole time I’ve known you, if we’re being honest….I was intrigued by and attracted to you from the beginning, it’s why I saved you that night. But you didn’t know _the_ truth yet, and I didn’t want to harm or be seen as pressuring you, so I just repressed everything as well as I could before now…and, well, now you know.”

Marko nodded slowly “I have too….I’ve always looked up to you and wanted you, I just didn’t think I deserved it….you seemed so strong and unattainable, and I’m not anything….” He shook his head, disbelieving the turn his night had taken.

David moved even closer, his eyes shifting briefly to crimson “You’re _mine” _he hissed lowly, just the tips of his fangs shining in the low light.

Marko felt a jolt race through his body, but not one of fear. Relief, desire, contentment and belonging sang through him. “I know” he whispered back, leaning in to kiss David softly, knowing that the predator within would never hurt him. “Let’s get some sleep, shall we? The sun will be coming up soon.”

Marko scooted beneath the blankets, moving over and turning on his side. He felt the bed dip as David slid in behind him, then felt strong arms come to wrap around him and pull him tightly back against David’s firm chest. David nuzzled against the curls at the base of Marko’s neck, murmuring soft promises against his skin. Marko sighed with bliss as he began to drift off, the scent and feel of David the last things on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, Batman, this chapter ended up being long! I just couldn’t find a good place where I wanted to stop, then I had to get these two into bed together and earn that E rating, sooo there you have it. Extra super long-ass chapter.
> 
> I also always found it funny in the movie just how blasé everyone was about the whole ‘vampire’ thing, just like “Yea, we’re vampires, no biggie, want some blood?” – so I figured David would probably have that similar mentality even back in the day, just super blunt and nonchalant about it.
> 
> But anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed, feel free to drop a comment about whatever you’d like! Thanks and love!


	4. Thou Shall Not Kill

“Would you ever turn me?”

“Yes, absolutely. I told you, you’re mine. Always”

“Then when?”

“Wait for a few more years. You don’t want to be stuck quite that young forever.”

“I don’t care about that – “

“I know, Marko, but we’re in no hurry, just relax, please.”

“Fine, I trust you.”

……

“I love you, David.”

“I love you too, Marko.”

**OoOoO**

The transition from hired help to David’s live-in romantic partner (David and Max both used the word “mate”) was surprisingly simple. Marko still helped out around the house quite a bit, because for one thing he found the simple manual tasks therapeutic, but for another he wasn’t content to just sit around and make Barnabus do everything again. He also continued his studies, and wanted to talk to Barnabus about taking on more difficult and extensive coursework soon. He moved the small amount of possessions he had acquired into David’s large bedroom suite and soon felt at home there. It made him smile when he thought of it, sharing sleeping space with a peak predator and yet feeling entirely secure in David’s company.

David was still outwardly cool to the majority of the world, viewing most things and humans with his typical disdain, but that changed when he was with only Marko. He became warmer and more affectionate, and also quite protective and possessive, an apparent trait of mated vampires. Marko was pleased to lavish under his attentions in their bedroom, enjoying the stamina and cravings that also seemed to come with vampirism.

As a year came to pass, he and David had begun to discuss when the best time to turn Marko would be. Max had already given his quiet blessing, simply relieved that David had come to care about someone so much. In Max’s eyes, David had already advanced enough to begin forming his own small coven if he so wished, though Marko would be his first turn. But part of Max was also pleased that his “son” seemed to still prefer having him relatively nearby, even if it was never overtly acknowledged. Old bonds ran deep.

Marko had no reservations about the impending transformation, but David seemed to want to wait until he was a few years older, in his early twenties. Marko stubbornly protested, unimpressed with what humanity had had to offer him over the course of his life and longed to be like David, and they compromised to turn him some time while he was twenty.

However the time came more quickly than expected when a few months before Marko’s twentieth birthday, an outbreak of a vicious scarlet fever swept through the city. Despite their best efforts to be cautious and sanitary, and not send Marko or Barnabus out where they might be exposed, Marko awoke one morning with a heavy fever. A doctor soon confirmed their fears, with the warning that survival rates had been quite low this season. Marko was to stay warm and hydrated, but he and David already had other plans.

**OoOoO**

Later that night, David walked into their bedroom carrying a straight-razor. Marko was resting against the stacked pillows, his gaze dull and feverish.

David brushed the damp curls back from his forehead and sighed “Well, this isn’t quite how we planned to do this, Marko, but we’ve got to adapt….I _can’t_ risk losing you to this.”

“I know, I’m ready” Marko responded hoarsely, nodding faintly in agreement, “Just unfortunate that it took the threat of actually dying to get you to budge on your timetable” he added with a wry smile.

David snorted and ruffled his hair gently. “Don’t be a prat, you know I’m always just looking out for my mate.” He pressed his lips to the top of Marko’s head, feeling the heat radiating out from him like an aura, more frightened and unnerved than he would like to admit at being reminded of Marko’s current mortality. Marko could tell, of course, but he decided against drawing attention to it, knowing that David was under enough stress as it were.

David drew the razor along his forearm, creating a neat, albeit slightly deep cut along the skin there. He cupped one hand along the back of Marko’s head, drawing him closer to the blood that would turn him. Marko could actually smell the dark scent of the blood, somehow fragrant and alluring. He didn’t hesitate and closed his lips around the cut, taking the blood in. It felt like lightning on his tongue and down his throat, and a hard shudder wracked down his spine as he drank.

Eventually David pulled back, swiping his tongue along the cut on his own arm and feeling the wound already begin to heal. He pulled the bedcovers back up over Marko and climbed into the bed next to him. “Just rest, I’ll be here when you wake up” he murmured softly, turning to pull Marko into his arms and running a hand through his damp hair.

David felt the moment when Marko fell unconscious, but knew they still had a ways to go before his blood would make it throughout Marko’s system, altering his physiology forever. David pulled back with a shiver, knowing this would work, but still feeling absurdly anxious, and stroked the back of his hand down the side of Marko’s face. Now all he had left to do was wait.

**OoOoO**

Marko blinked blearily awake, his head pounding steadily and his entire body aching. His eyes burned and his jaw hurt, everything felt too hot and his skin prickled all over. He groaned loudly and tried to stretch his sore limbs, and felt arms tighten around him. He turned lethargically and met David’s gaze, his light eyes shining with tired relief.

“How are you feeling?” he asked lowly, leaning up on an elbow to get a better look at Marko’s face. The smaller blonde looked tired and uncomfortable. David remembered the feeling all too well – the itchy discomfort of being half-turned, unsettled within your own skin.

“Ughh….like literal hell” Marko responded hoarsely. He rolled over onto his stomach, draping his body half on top of David’s and burying his face in David’s neck. “You smell good…” he whispered against David’s skin, feeling himself relax slightly despite his discomfort, “You still smell like you, but even _more _like you…I’m not sure what I’m trying to say…” he trailed off into unintelligible murmuring.

David smiled softly, leaning down to brush lips against Marko’s temple. “It’s just your new instincts starting to settle in. Everything will feel better soon. For now, you need to feed, you need human blood to complete the transition.”

Marko groaned loudly, “Can I just stay here and die?” he complained.

David scowled at him, “Do _not_ joke about that, Marko, get up. It’s better this way, and you’ll feel much improved once it’s over.”

Marko felt himself moving to comply even without making the conscious decision to do so, coming to rest on the edge of the bed before making the effort to get to his feet.

David rose gracefully and walked across their room to the door, slipping out into the hallway like a shadow. He was as confident that Marko would follow now as he had been the day they first met.

Marko slumped down the hall after David, his ears buzzing and head spinning. He grunted loudly at nearly stumbling down the stairs to the ground floor, and could have _sworn _he heard a soft chortle come from the direction of Max’s office.

He and David stepped out into the cool night and he felt marginally better as the chilly air swept across his heated skin. He had to nearly trot to keep up with David’s smooth, rapid gait.

“Where are we going?” he panted, refusing to complain about the quick pace. He knew that David wouldn’t be hard on him unless it was what he needed.

“To give our regards to a business associate that recently tried to have Max assassinated” David responded, his eyes bright with an almost manic light, excitement and anticipation emanating from him.

Marko could feel himself feeding off of David’s energy, and smiled softly “Excellent.”

They reached the expensive townhouse in short order and went around to the back alley. David wrapped an arm around Marko’s waist and flew them up to a second story window. Marko gasped and clung to David’s broad shoulders tightly, wondering if he would ever get confident with _that _particular ability in the future.

David raised his free fist and smashed the glass of the window with ease, drifting them through the opening and into a dimly-lit bedroom. An attractive middle-aged man with greying temples spun around in a desk chair and stared at them with wide eyes.

“What in the bloody hell is going on here?” he exclaimed indignantly, rising to his feet.

“Coming to collect a debt” David growled as he strode quickly across the room and shoved the man up against the desk with a clawed hand wrapped around his throat. The wooden chair fell over with a loud clatter and was kicked aside.

The man choked and sputtered, scrabbling uselessly against David’s firm hold on him. Marko followed in David’s wake, hanging back behind his shoulder, slightly awed, energized, and terrified all at once.

David hissed as his claws tightened their hold on the man’s throat, leaving pinpricks of blood in their wake. The business associate screeched, surely facing David’s transformed visage.

Marko flinched when he realized that he could _smell_ that little amount of blood, could almost taste it already. Different from the darkly alluring scent that David’s blood had held, but still so enticing. His gums throbbed, even though he knew that he wouldn’t be presenting full fangs quite yet.

David reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small dagger, holding it out to Marko with nails tipped in red. “Come here, Marko” he murmured quietly.

Marko came forward on stiff legs, grasping the knife and coming to stand by David’s side. The associate’s struggles had renewed with force, and David struck him on the temple, dazing the man and causing a new stream of blood to scent the air.

Marko stared impassively at the scent for a moment, then it was as if something fell into place in his brain. An eerie wave of calm washed over him, a sense of serenity clearing his mind as he lifted the knife.

“Consider the debt paid in full” he whispered. With that, he raked the sharp instrument across the man’s throat, bringing forth a font of violently red blood. Marko gasped as the scent assaulted all of his senses, his brain going hazy for a completely different reason. He swayed where he stood, overwhelmed by the red fog pressing in on his mind.

He faintly felt David’s hands on his shoulders as he was guided onward. His gaze fixated on the glimmering scarlet stream before them. David squeezed his shoulders in encouragement as Marko leaned down and opened his mouth to the warm flowing liquid. He groaned as the flavor and substance hit his tongue, envisioning that he could actually feel the life from it entering his cells.

He drank for several long moments before a new wave of dizziness struck him and he staggered back. David hummed with approval and swung Marko back up into his arms, retreating from the gruesome scene left in the bedroom.

“What _now_…?” Marko groaned.

“This is normal” David responded “You need to rest again, let the transformation complete.”

Marko nodded glumly, his head lolling against David’s shoulder as he slipped back under and was carried back into the night.

**OoOoO**

When Marko next awoke he felt infinitely better. The body aches were gone, his vision no longer spun, and his head had ceased pounding and reeling. In fact, he felt more clear and aware than he ever had in his entire life.

He sat up and turned to see David asleep next to him, and the first word association that hit his mind was “_mate_”.

David called him by that term already, and he had felt it in human terms, but now he could _really_ _feel_ it. He felt it in his body and mind, and in whatever passed as a soul that he had left. The knowledge of it sang through him.

He smiled at how young and…honestly, angelic, David looked. Marko leaned up and brushed his lips against his brow. David’s eyes flicked open and he gave Marko a toothy grin. “Feel better now?”

“So much better, I can’t even begin to describe it…” he sighed softly and pressed his face against David’s cheek.

“I can imagine” David responded, rubbing a hand up and down Marko’s back “You won’t need to feed again for a few more days.”

“Mhmm” Marko acknowledged, busying himself now with nuzzling against David’s jawline and neck.

David exhaled hard and tipped his head further up, “You certainly a_re _feeling better.”

“You smell _so_ good. To be honest, you always smelled good, but _now_…” Marko admitted, pressing so close that he nearly climbed on top of his mate.

“Good, I should” David responded matter-of-factly, “It’s another way that we’re drawn to and identify our mates. You’ve always smelled like that for me too. You just have a touch of immortal now as well” he finished on a smile, then groaned as Marko began to place open-mouthed kisses against the column of his throat. David could feel the sharp edges of his new fangs grazing the skin there.

“Mhmm” Marko agreed again, “Can I?I-is it alright?” he asked, panting softly at trying to keep a rein on his combined bloodlust and arousal. He wanted to bite David, _thrilled_ even at the thought of David being the first creature that he did, but was that allowed? He still had so much to learn for rules and etiquette and –

“Yes.”

He froze, stunned for the briefest moment. “W-what?”

“I said yes, Marko.”

Marko shivered, knowing that David had never actually been bitten by _anyone_, knowing what this level of trust meant to him. He resumed kissing along his neck, adding in soft nips and licks, feeling David sigh and relax under his touches. He caressed the side of David’s face as he finally allowed his fangs to pierce the smooth skin. David stiffened and slowly exhaled on a hiss. Marko groaned at the potent flavor of his blood – he tasted like power and nighttime. David’s hand came around to the back of his neck and grasped tightly, at first Marko was concerned that he was aiming to push him away, but he only pulled him closer with an iron grip. Marko licked at his neck gently, driving more blood out and listening to David let out soft pants against his curls. Finally Marko began to pull away, licking across the wound as David had taught him to do and feeling a deep sense of satisfaction.

When Marko sat back on his knees he was met by David’s intense red-rimmed gaze. David leaned up on his elbows and Marko knew that he was going to be seized in just a moment and David would re-assume control of the situation. But Marko wanted to keep David in the more passive position, and focus on bringing him pleasure, showing him that his vulnerability could be rewarded. He placed a firm hand on David’s chest and applied pressure, urging him back down now that he was strong enough to do so.

“_Shhh_, let me…please” he murmured softly, willing his mate to understand what he was trying to do. David searched his eyes for a moment and seemed placated, allowing himself to be lowered back down against the pillows.

Marko smiled briefly and then set to work divesting David of his clothes. Once he had the other vampire naked he began by kissing and licking the contours of his chest and stomach, gradually working his way lower. He ignored what he was most interested in for a moment, in favor of placing teasing nips across David’s hips. In response he got impatient growls. He smirked before changing tacks in a blink, wrapping his mouth around the head of David’s erection and taking it in as far as he could. He wrapped his tongue around the shaft, pulling up to tongue at the sensitive head and rub along the slit. A tearing sound from David’s claws against the bedcovers was the only sound of approval that he needed. He bobbed his head, using his lips and tongue and the barest hint of teeth to bring gasps and groans from his mate.

When at last he sat back David already looked disheveled, his light hair fanned out across the pillow in disarray. Marko quickly stood and removed all of this clothing, tossing things carelessly across the room. He grabbed their bottle of oil and returned to the bed, swinging a leg over David’s form and hovering above his knees. Coating his fingers with the oil, he resumed stroking David with one hand, while he slipped the other between his own legs. David’s burning gaze tracked his movements hungrily, noting how Marko’s mouth fell open on a gasp as he breached himself with first one finger, then two, then three.

Marko rocked his hips in time with his movements, holding David’s eyes the entire time, his own half-lidded and surrounded with crimson, feeling the head of David’s shaft leaking onto his closed fist.

David seemed to be reaching the end of his patience and gripped at Marko’s thighs tightly.

“_Come here, Marko_.” The command was a soft intrusion into his mind, but the effect was instantaneous. Marko moaned at the simple order, loving the pull caused by David’s influence.

He removed his hands and crawled further up the bed. Once he was closer, David grabbed his face and kissed him hard, guiding him with sweeps of tongue and flashes of teeth until Marko was gasping for air.

He pulled back and lingered above David’s hips, bracing a hand on the larger male’s shoulder and using the other to guide himself. Marko slowly sank down onto the thick shaft, allowing gravity to do the work for him until he was pressed flush against David. David growled and grabbed his hips, the tips of his claws sinking in and drawing a tiny amount of blood.

Marko gasped at the small sharp pain and began to move his hips in sinewy motions. David moaned and threw his head back as Marko settled on a smooth rhythm, alternating between rolling his hips in a way that stroked David in heated velvet, and rocking himself up so that the head of David’s shaft caught against his prostate in an electrifying jolt on the way back down. David arched his hips to meet him, his nails raking down Marko’s back and thighs as he urged him on.

“_God, David, I’m close…_”

“_Me too, don’t stop, love._”

Marko came with a cry, his release pooling across David’s torso. At the jolts of his pleasure, David was not far behind, pulling his mate close as he shuddered with release inside of him.

Marko gave him a sleepy, satisfied smile as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against David’s. David tipped his chin up and kissed him softly.

“I love you, Marko.”

“I love you too, David.”

**OoOoO**

Later, as the moon set and the sun rose outside the boarded manorhouse, David held Marko against him, looking down at his stubborn, beautiful, charming mate.

Marko still had the same wide, innocent eyes that had driven him to distraction since the beginning, but now they also served to disguise what a fierce predator he would become. And David would be by his side every step of the way, forward into eternity.

**OoOoO**

** _1987_ **

“Fine, then we’ll just kill Michael and be done with it” David snapped shortly, his back to the rest of his coven.

Star’s dark brown eyes widened with hurt and surprise. Paul, Dwayne, and Marko stared after him anxiously, wondering at their leader’s sudden and drastic change of heart.

“David…” Marko began hesitantly, “Just because Michael apparently isn’t going to end up being Star’s mate doesn’t mean that we have to kill-“

“Be. Quiet. Marko.” David hissed, the timbre of his voice going dangerously low.

The hesitation fell from Marko’s expression as his green eyes narrowed. “You’re just bent out of shape because Michael made a pass at me – admit it David, all this anger and spite is out of nothing more than petty jealousy.”

“_Oh_ _shit_…” Paul exhaled softly, his jewel-blue eyes going wide as David slowly turned around to face Marko, his silver eyes flashing dangerously. He took in his usually compliant mate’s assertive stance.

“What did you say?” David stated more than asked, his tone deadly soft and quiet.

But Marko wasn’t going to be cowed in this situation. He straightened his back and replied just as calmly “You heard me, David. Even after all this time, is it so hard for you to admit that even you can get jealous sometimes? That you don’t want to think about losing me? There’s nothing wrong with being insecure sometimes, you know...”

“I am _not_!” David snarled, his eyes flashing to crimson and his fangs glinting in the low lights of the hotel lobby.

“Fine, you lot take care of Michael however you want to then.” With that, he turned and stalked out of the room, smashing the stones at the edge of the archway on his way past.

Dwayne shook his head slowly, breaking the heavy silence that had permeated the room, “You guys know that it’s probably best to just let Michael go, right? He’s not turned yet, he’s got a living family, and isn’t his grandpa that nutzo old guy that knows about the vampires around here? We should just cut our losses and wipe his memory, it’s the best option all-around.”

The others stared at their normally-silent brother before nodding in agreement.

“I’ll go take care of it” Star murmured, “Gives me a chance to say goodbye…” She turned in a swirl of skirts and headed for a different exit from the one David had just taken.

Paul sighed and walked across the lobby to where his guitar lay in wait, picking it up and plucking out a few notes half-heartedly.

“You know, Marko, it might be best not to antagonize him too much on that point….” Dwayne muttered softly from behind Marko’s shoulder “You’re one of the few things David actually cares about. And definitely number one on that list.”

Marko swallowed and nodded. “He just needs to admit it more often, let go of that pride sometimes.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I’ll head over to the boardwalk – he’ll cool down soon, he can find me there.”

Marko turned and also exited the lobby, taking the route that would lead him along the seashore.

Paul looked up from strumming and met his mate’s dark gaze from across the room. “Ya know, speaking of wiping memories, we should probably get Michael’s kid brother too. Maybe throw in those creepy Frog kids for good measure….feels like they might be onto something.”

Dwayne nodded in agreement, “Let’s get it over with, then…”

Paul dropped the guitar and trotted across the room, his bright blue eyes dancing with excitement at getting to mess with some mortals.

“Got you to put that damn guitar down, too…” Dwayne muttered as Paul fell into step beside him. He didn’t admit it frequently, but Paul actually was pretty good. It was just more fun to antagonize him about it.

Paul snorted, “Gonna give me something else to play with tonight then?”

A rare smile graced Dwanye’s stoic expression as he wrapped an arm around Paul’s shoulders, “Hell ya, babydoll.”

**OoOoO**

David landed lightly on the planks of the boardwalk, his eyes quickly picking the figure out of the crowd that he was seeking. He didn’t even try to mask his presence as his heavy leather-clad footfalls strode up assuredly behind the slender figure. Without further pretense he looped his arms around the young man’s waist and pulled him back against his body.

The lighter frame tensed briefly before melting into his embrace, the other vampire releasing a soft sigh of contentment. David leaned down and nuzzled through the layers of soft blonde curls, placing a gentle kiss to the side of his neck and inhaling deeply his inherently familiar scent. His companion’s head turned to the side and he was met with a pair of captivatingly adoring green eyes. David pulled in a tremulous breath as the weight of that gaze seemed to bore into every fibre of his being, “Marko, I’m sorry…you were right, I let myself get jealous. I love you more than anything, losing you would be the worst thing in the world, I don’t even want to think about it, and I - “, his brows drew together as he struggled for the appropriate words that would suitably express everything he was thinking and feeling.

Marko blinked at him serenely, “I know David, I forgive you. And I love you too” he murmured gently, his lips fluttering at the corner of David’s mouth as he spoke. He rotated his body further to press his lips softly to David’s, his eyes shuttering closed.

David tightened his hold around the young man and returned the kiss with relief, his own silver eyes falling shut.

In the end, Marko was always right – and David couldn’t help but love him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, friends! I will actually probably be watching this movie tonight :)
> 
> So my little tale is now complete – I had a lot of fun writing this, so thank you for taking the time to read! Feel free to drop any comments or love!
> 
> Until next time, bye! <3


	5. Outtake 1: Flying Lessons

**_Marko, 1889_**:

“And how did flying lessons go tonight?” Barnabus asked cheerfully from his armchair in the library as David strode through the doorway.

David covered his mouth with a still-gloved hand and shook his head, suppressing laughter, but only just.

Marko stalked into the library after him, throwing himself onto the sofa and crossing his arms irritably “I got stuck in a tree. A family of _squirrels_ _attacked_ me!”

“Animals aren’t all that fond of us….” David offered hoarsely, walking around to the far side of the room, his shoulders shaking just barely.

“And this prick - ”, Marko jerked a finger in David’s direction, who was busy trying to pretend that he was engrossed with the titles on the shelf in front of him “literally collapsed against a fence post he was laughing so hard.”

Barnabus kept his features carefully schooled. “You look alright now, sir. Any injuries already healed up?”

“It’s the principle of the thing, Barnabus!” Marko barked, dramatically burying his face in a pillow.

David broke into open laughter and strode quickly for the room’s exit, a thrown pillow smacking into him on the way out.

** _Paul, 1931:_ **

“Oookay, so this guy’s just a naturally graceful prodigy? Saves us some time and effort then, ‘ey Marko?”

“I hate him already, can we send him back?”

“You’re just mad that it took you a while to get the hang of flying.”

“…”

“…”

“……I’m gonna go knock him over.”

** _Dwayne, 1953:_ **

A loud crash from upstairs suddenly shattered the comfortable silence in the parlor.

“I _told_ Paul to take him away from the house” David muttered, flipping to the next page of the book he was currently reading.

Marko glanced up from where his head was pillowed against David’s thigh. “What do you think they broke?”

“If it’s that new jukebox in the den that Max just bought, then they’ll have more to worry about than just me.”

Footsteps thundered down the stairs.

“David – David!” Paul yelled, coming into view around the corner, his cerulean eyes wide. Dwayne peered into the room over his shoulder, looking stunned and dismayed.

“What did I tell you, Paul?” David asked lazily, not even glancing up from his book to meet the blonde’s gaze. Marko snickered, rolling onto his side on the couch to watch the scene and keeping his face pressed to his mate’s leg.

“Um, well….you said it’d probably be a good idea to take Dwayne away from the house before we tried flying – “

“_Probably_?”

Paul sighed and waved his hands agitatedly. “Okay, okay – you definitely said to take Dwayne out of the house – I’m sorry, I know I screwed up, I just thought he might be better than that and – “

“HEY!”

“ – and we kinda have a bigger problem than that right now….”

David lowered the book and let it drape over the edge of the couch in one hand. His free hand fell instinctively to Marko’s shoulder, rubbing gently.

“What. broke.” he asked shortly, not even trying to keep the impatience out of his voice. Marko’s grin widened.

“I-it was the jukebox, David.”

“Damn it, Paul.”

** _Star, 1975:_ **

“She’s been stuck on the ceiling for, hmm….’bout 23 minutes now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Damn this lobby is tall….she’s way up there.”

“Good thing she wore normal pants today, huh?”

“She’s kinda….stopped struggling. Must be getting tired.”

“You know I can hear you, assholes! Will someone _please_ come get me now?”

“You’ll never learn that way, Star! Keep at it, we’re here for you!”

“Fuck you, Marko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a quick idea bouncing around in my head - I find it entertaining how this iteration of vampires can actually fly, when many others cannot, so that led to the thought of 'how difficult would it be to get the hang of that?' - based on Michael's reactions in the movie, it seems like it wouldn't start off being all that easy.  
So voila, silliness ensues.


End file.
